small woodland creatures
by stonykitten
Summary: Hibari is a terifying man. Who so happens to like small woodland creatures and just so conveniently there is one which still needs taiming... However, is it really her who is being tamed? Hibarixoc 18oc
1. Photograph

**Warnings**: Occness, mary sue, bad plotline and uhm hello kitty in later chapters?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR or any of its charcters if i did... i wouldn't need to go through uni -_-

**Rating: **T - for violence, extreme occ-ness and implications in later chapters

* * *

"Ne, Hibari-senpai, smile for the camera" a bright flash illustrated the soft voice of Yamagato Rin. The girl knew there was going to be pain and a lot of it, as she hid behind the lens. But it all was worth it. She can always devour a pack of pain killers or not move for the reminder of the week. But only, only if she could capture that look in his eyes it'll be all worth it.

Sure there were about 10 guys in dire need of medical attention littering the ground. She obviously should be calling an ambulance. And surely, with the football tournament coming up her body didn't need the extra strain. But she ignored the little nagging voice in her head telling her to stop and hastily took a couple of more shots. She could see through her camera that it would be better to leave it at this. From the begging she was prepared to run and run she did.

It was the general oddness of Rin's behaviour that startled the teen and let her escape. Somehow she planned for this completely forgetting that she will see him at school the next day. Her mind completely deleted any memory of past pain.

The hue in the development room surrounded the blue eyed girl. It invaded her eyes making her see things that shouldn't be seen. She blamed it on the room's lighting as she drew the picture closer. Inspecting it and attempting to deny what it showed. Finally, her curiosity got the better of her as she walked out and looked at picture in broad daylight. The sun light attacked the photo distorting and destroying the natural beauty of it. But there right there on the one hast snaps of her nimble fingers it was present. It wasn't the hue of the development room it wasn't the faint fragment of her imagination. Yes, it was there. A slight trace of a blush… So thin, so transparent that it was almost invisible. But Rin's expert eyes saw it. With a tint of her own the girl returned to her work, fully knowing that tomorrow won't hurt as much as it usually does…

* * *

_A/N: first storry its just going to be a bunch of 300-500 word drabbles about an oc and our most lovable prefect. First fanfic ever. Hope you enjoy it_


	2. Love letter I

Warnings: OOC-ness, Mary-sues (I hope false alarms), lack of charecter development and of course no plot line n-n

Disclaimers: I only own KHR in my own little private world *sigh*

Rating: T (just to be on the safe side)

* * *

There are times when one simply knows that his days have come to an end. It is an unmistakable feelling that fills ones senses and invades his mind. For some it is a painful stab as they fall to the ground in an accident, for others it's an irky thought in the back of their heads saying that there is nothing to live for. Of course there are some for whom dying is getting hit in the head with a wierd bullet that shouldn't even exist...

However, the clumsy student of class 1A was experiencing a compeltely diffrent moment right now. Not that she was a stranger to experiencing moments of near death… If she only knew before hand that this would happen she would of worn something more appropraite, probably black, and a tie. Not that she didn't look perfect as she stared death straight into its grey eyes.

-Few minutes ago-

Rin stood behind her school corner waiting for the guys to finish baseball practice her fingers gripping an envelope with a small heart seal. The girl closed her eyes and in attempt to kill every possible thought of running away. The blue eyed girl has come this far, it would be more then a shame to just turn back and go to class. Not after all the 'investigation' she had done. The female knew that after morning practice Yamamoto always went this way and he did so by himself. She knew she won't need to face any embracement or teasing from others if rejected. And no, Rin was not a stalker… well, maybe just a bit. But it was all for a good cause, right?

The sound of footsteps reached her ears. It was no or never. Taking all of her courage Rin turned the corner and thrusting the envelope into the boys chest shouted 'Please, accept this' her eyes closed, her face coloured every shade of red possible. 'Ya' at the first syllable of her last name Rin snapped her eyes open. One could see her spirit leaving her body as she starred at the teen in front of her. By the time the boy finished her last name in his usual apathetic cold tone the girl was on the other side of the school a trail of dust the only thing left behind her.

He caught the envelope that fluttered in the air, left behind unattended in Rin's haste escape. The teen cringed at the item but shoved it into his pocket nevertheless. He'll read it later, after he did his usual rounds of 'biting' people.

* * *

_A/N:_ this one's short as well. I aplogise *bows*. There is just something with me writing something long. I hope you enjoyed it


	3. Polish

Soft humming filled the room as it accompanied Rin's hands movements. Hibari just so happened to decide to take a nap on the roof and Rin just so happened to be in his way resulting in the girl being stuck with the duty of polishing the teens weapons.

When he pulled them out Rin's heart stopped. That day she knew she didn't do anything wrong. Hell, she was as perfect as one can be. And it's not like her senpai had random lashes at her. Usually he waited till she did something and usually he didn't need to wait long knowing the sad history of Rin's clumsiness. However, now that she knew what kind of gruelling job was to clean his tonfas she would prefer the beating. Rin sighed and looked up from the shinny peace of metal. Has she become a masochist? Or maybe, her mental breakdown has finally come.

The girl applied some more metal polish to the weapon and continued to scrub it. The things made her flinch when she took hold of them. Not because they were scary to her. No, they were pretty harmless without their master around, just plain metal sticks as she called them. Oh, she'll never forget the day when she called them sticks in front of Hibari. She still has the scar to remind her to never disrespect his weapons…or small woodland creatures in front of him. She learned quiet fast what annoys the teen and what doesn't. It wasn't of any use, since Rin still ended up doing things that fall into the category of 'what not to do s as not to be hit with a metal stick'.

Still she flinched and grimaced at the items. They were dirty and stained in blood. The blue eyed girl didn't even want to know where the blood came from. Judging by the amount of it, it would seem that senpai killed an entire army. Rin's face clouded over as she slumped weakly – that wouldn't surprise her at all. Hibari was like that – one capable of taking god himself down if he stood in the teen's way.

-20 minutes later-

Rin cheered happily as she was finally done with her chore. It was hard and her fingers hurt. What kind of metal were these things made of? Rin jumped up placing the weapons on the sofa. One of the weapons slipped out of her hand and clanked on the floor. Rin shrugged adding the accident to her usual clumsiness and carefully placed the renegade tonfa with its twin before stalking off to stash the polish away.

-Later that day-

She sat on the window sill watching her senpai 'socialize' with some kids who actually dared to smoke in his school ground…. Right under the reception room window. One would think that they should have learnt by now not to annoy Hibari. Rin flinched at the memories when the sadistic prefect caught her smoking…on her first day of school… It was the first time they'd met. It came as no surprise as Rin stopped smoking at school, or anywhere near Hibari-senpai.

Rin blinked and recoiled terrified from the window. Down below the teen that caused all her troubles blinked as well. The tonfa slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground.

His expression didn't change at all. But Rin knew it wasn't that easy. The boy will probably ram his weapon into her gut or even worse hit her in the jaw or both when he catches her. Maybe she shouldn't run at all. Just let it be over with. The girl gave a sad sigh her eyes saddening for a second, just for a second before she caught him looking, no glaring at her. She let out a squeak and ran out of the room.

Just for today she will run away or maybe for the next few weeks as well. Maybe longer - until she gets bored of playing a mouse to this cat.


	4. Birthday

A/N: so if i'm right and my fangirl networks aren't laying today is Hibari's Birthday. Hence the plot bunnies, hence the general OOC-ness hence everything, but my mind just worked it ou. Sorry bout the lack of charecter development.

* * *

Rin paced in front of the reception room door. She would go back and forth a few times and then stop at the door reaching for the handle but then would retrieve her hand and start pacing around again. '_Right, don't be afraid. He won't beat you up for that… Ok, he might but its only once a year and it is a good cause, right?!' _But her hand once again was retreated and the pacing assumed as she contemplated the possibilities of her surviving without any lethal wounds.

At the mean time a certain prefect was being annoyed almost to the point of beyond reason. What on earth that herbivore was doing? Oh the irony of that label, for Rin was vegetarian after all. The teen stopped reading whatever important paper it was and glared at the door in hopes that the troublesome lower class-man will die. She didn't as the clanking noise continued. The female teen completely forgot the chains she usually wears on her uniform or the noise they make in the empty hallway. Once more the noise stopped. 5 seconds, 10 second, 15 seconds and the silence was disturbed again. Hibari sighed twitching lightly before resting his chin on his palm and yawning. For some odd reason this was slightly amusing him.

The girl was always amusing, as a matter of fact. Maybe it was her way to reacting to things, or perhaps it was her ability to get scared so easily. No it wasn't that, even though the prefect had to admit that the teen's antics were playing to his own twisted satisfaction. What really intrigued him was the mystery surrounding the teen. He didn't know anything about her, not that he wanted to know anything, but it was like as if only her name existed when she wasn't around. And then there was the fact that she never turned away when caught. Oh she ran away a lot, and rather skilfully, but when caught…. The Yamagato brat never turned away from his glare, she never trembled in fear as if it was all a game for her. In a sense it was a game… for both of them.

On the other side of the door Rin had enough of her thoughts, she was tired hungry and her favourite anime was on that night. Pissed off at her own hesitation the girl ripped the door open to the reception room 'Hibari-senpai' she said with unusually determination. 'What do you want?' the said teen asked not moving from his position. Rin irked a bit, feeling week for a second, her bravery going out the window. 'Uhm.. well… you see.. to..to…' the girl fumbled with her fingers all of a sudden shy in front of the intimidating senpai. 'You're annoying. Go away before I bite you to death' he said his chin still in his palm. A yawn fallowed the threat.

Rin was pissed off. Here she came to..to… ugh… But she kept her composure. Catiously as if looking out for traps the girl walked to his desk. Only now he saw a packet in her hands. It seemed like a box somebody puts cakes in. 'Um I made this for you' she said placing the box on the desk very carefully'. 'I don't want it'. The boy said as a matter of fact. And then…. Something finally snapped in the girl unleashing the scariest inner demon human kind could see – an offended woman. 'Listen you! You might be all high and mighty and able to make a person pass out with one look. And hell, you can pretty much send god himself to oblivion if you want. You might think you are better then everybody else, ok you might be better then everyone else but I am fed up with you! At least once a year you can be nice and accept something an herbivore gives you! It's a gift! For Pete's sake, it's the only day in the year you when have an excuse to be happy!' the girl shouted slamming the box on the table 'hope you go and choke on that attitude of yours brat prince!' she spat before storming and slamming the door shut behind her. A moment later the door opened again 'Happy birthday by the way' and again the door slams hut the enraged teen walking away fuming.

Hibari just sat there, his expression blank. Let's face it, nobody ever snapped at him like that. At least, not a meek herbivore that usually runs away at any mention of violence. So why isn't he mad? The teen feared in over 30 countries removed his chin from his palm his eyes concentrated on the box, which probably contained a now destroyed cake. A small smile graced his face, not a smirk not a sneer not any other abomination of an expression. He didn't even notice it himself, that this little mouse is a bit more to him then just a mouse.


	5. drenched kittens

Rin looked up at her tormentor and put her arms up as if a cat scratching the air 'Rawr!' It wasn't the best of the actions one could do in front of Hibari. But Rin was hyper… a chocolate cake… an entire cake just for her. She should have known it wouldn't end well. She should have for seen the plausible beating knowing her unbeaten record of getting herself in to trouble. _Whack! _His fist collided with the top of her head earning a wince and a slight yelp from the girl 'You are annoying' he said as the girl sunk to her knees tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. Hibari could swear he saw cat ears popping out of her head as a tail swished behind her. Thoughts of drenched kittens came to his mind. Hibari ascribed this unusual thought to his diminishing mental stability due to all the nonsense this herbivore makes him go through the day.

Most people would get the idea to beg for their lives or at least run at this point. But Rin was hyper… And when she was hyper she didn't think, not that she thought much on normal terms. 'Nyan' the boy irked as the girl launched forward attaching herself to Hibari's leg and… purring?! 'Let go of me, before I bite you to death herbivore'. Rin didn't hear it for she was far too distracted with realization at just how warm Hibari's leg was. And there goes the teen's theory of Hibari being a vampire. Unless. He found a way to be warm-blooded while being dead! The girl mentally gasped as she huddled the leg more…

….And then the pain came…

Rin spurted blood out as she fell to her side. She couldn't tell what hurt; her mind was in frenzy, her head playing the ninth symphony. Blood continued to gush into her mouth and dribble on the floor; oh she'll be cleaning that up when she can stand up, provided that she can stand up. Rin struggled to move. She had a lot of endurance, but this oddly hurt a lot more then usual. Has her little cat reached his limit and finally snapped at her? It's not even fare, for she couldn't enjoy the moment due to her condition.

Shem heard him approach and with a lot of effort managed to look at him. His hands were empty – oh so it wasn't the tonfas thank god after all the scrubbing she did- but his shoes and pants had blood all over them. Ring mentally groaned, so she'll be cleaning that as well. 'Clean that up' his voice sliced at the ringing in Rin's head. She grinned up to herself – this was so not cool 'Hibari-senpai, I think I need medical attention…' the girl mumbled with a slight chuckle. Not surprisingly she was ignored. She could imagine him walking away without a care in the world '…or I can die here and rot and stink the place up'.

Hibari didn't care for the female herbivore brat. Caring for somebody so insignificant was a weakness and Hibari wasn't weak. But it wouldn't look good if a corpse was found in _his_ school. There was no way he turned around just because the brat might die. Or so he told himself. Ah, the loveliness of denial.

After all it was his pride and joy. So, with an unsatisfied grunt the teen came to the girl who finally gave up on battling with staying awake and laid passed out in a puddle of her own blood. Hibari pulled out his phone and barked some commands to his VP to clean his hallway up before bending down and picking Rin up. The girl will pay for this later….


End file.
